A Lady At Sea
by itsmyownlife
Summary: Bored with her own life,headstrong Madison "Mattie" Cartwright accompanies her friend Anne Darrow on the SS Venture to film a movie. Aboard the ship, she meets the ship's captain who seems bent on keep her attitude in line. OC Englehorn Read&Review!
1. 8oMy Revisiono8

**Fluff.**

**That stuff that flow outs when your dog**

**guts a teddy bear.**

**Not cool.**

***Shutters* I can't take it anymore! I'm rewriting this story for several reasons.**

**17 is a boring number**

**This was my first story and it was awful…don't argue it was. I've spent my entire day editing it.**

**I listened too much to my critics. While reviews an opinions are good, Ive realized you cannot let them completely determine your story (you write fluff-and too much fluff is just too….fluffy)**

**While I kept quite a bit of my former story, I've changed it. Considerably. **

**I could go on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on…**

**But I shan't. **

**SO**

**Without Further Ado, I presenteth to thee, mine most recented updatethed story. **

**I'm the writer. You're the reader. Readers Read On!**

**~Case Haley**


	2. The Adventure Begins

**I do not own any character or theme mentioned or used in this story--I dont dream up giant monkeys attacking cities...though I do envision the occasional sheep or two. So enjoy the recently and severely revised A Lady At Sea. **

~Case Haley

**A Lady At Sea -Case Haley**

I looked back as the car tottled its way back up the uneven road towards the gleaming lights of the city. I had always liked New York—the way the park looked after it snowed, the endless galas, the theaters—but I never was one to let life grow monotonous.

***

I was raised the third daughter of a wealthy banking family. At a young age, we, my sisters Catherine and Evelyn and I, were taught to be ladies. We learned to sit up straight, our legs crossed about our ankles, and maintain the constant poise "that only a well-bred woman has"—as mother said. Though she tried, her persistent etiquette lessons could not keep me and my sisters from doing as we pleased. Our clothes were dirty, our hair was never brushed. We spent every day in the city, as far away from home as we could.

When I turned fifteen, I was presented to Mr. Evans, of the prestigious English Alstaire family, whom my parents had chosen as a promising suitor for me. In my opinion, he was a frail, thin little man who was well too occupied twisting the ends of his moustache to be the powerful man they had described him to be. Two years later, my mother told me he intended to propose to me at the annual Holiday ball hosted by the Rockefellers. My two sisters sided with my mother, wondering why I couldn't graciously accept his proposal and happily continue on with life. I couldn't stand it anymore. After a less then graceful argument with my mother, I decided to run away from home and find my own life.

For the next year, I managed to make a living as an actress at a small theater across town. I made enough money to sustain myself, but life was never as easy as it was growing up. When the stock market crashed in October, I found the little money that I did make were no longer enough to live by. By December, I faced eviction from my apartment and a long northern winter if I could not pay the rent. The week before the police would come and dump myself and my possessions out on to the streets, I ran across a flyer for a play audition. If I got the role, I would be paid enough to cover my debt and stay in my apartment for a few weeks longer. I didn't get the part. The director chose some pretty redhead instead. Fortunately for me, I met Anne Darrow, another struggling actress who'd auditioned for many of the same reasons I had. After much talking, she decided to move in with me. By combining our money, I'd be able to stay in my apartment for at least another half year, if the landlord decided to maintain his current rent. Since then, Anne has been one of my closest friends.

* * *

The cold winter air had begun to sink through my jacket as I sat on the wooden freight box and waited for Anne. I looked at my watch. A young tattered looking boy arrived at the apartment today to bring word from Anne to meet her at the dock by 9 o'clock that evening. I spent the rest of the day waiting at the apartment for any more from Anne but nothing came. I decided my best bet was to do as the message said and go to the dock.

I looked at my watch. _I've been waiting here at the dock for almost an hour._ I slid down off the box and began to make my way back towards the street. As I reached the end of the dock a car came flying into view. It nearly spun out of control as it raced around the corner and on to the dock. When it finally came to an abrupt stop towards the end of the dock, a short frustrated looking man in a gray bowler stepped out, followed by smaller timid man. The two men were followed by Anne, who was wearing a small tan coat and a gray hat.

"Anne!"

I waved my arms until she noticed me. She signaled me to come towards her.

"Mattie! You got my message. I was afraid you wouldn't. When I sent the boy off with it the morning he seemed so hurried, I thought he might forget it before he got to you. Are you ready?"

I shook my head. "Ready? I was told to meet you at the dock?"

Anne's expression changed. "Didn't the boy tell you what was going on?"

I shook my head.

"I'm going to be in a movie. They chose me for the role. Bruce Baxter's going to be in it, and this is my chance to really become an actress. We're leaving today, for Singapore, didn't you know?"

I shook my head again.

"So you're leaving me here?" I asked.

"No, no. I told him…well, I was hoping you'd come with me. I know its short notice and it so much to ask but it would really mean a lot to me if you were there."

I looked at her. I nodded my head slowly.

"I'll go." _Anywhere as far away from here and my parents. _Besides, what else could I do once she left?

Anne hugged me and opening her mouth to say something, when she was interrupted by the frustrated man in the bowler.

"Let's get a move on people. We got things to do, places to be, movies to shoot."

I looked over at him then back to Anne. "Who's he?"

"Carl Denham, he's the director, the one who hired me."

"Let's go people!" He barked again.

I looked over to Anne again.

"He seems delightful," I said sarcastically.

She laughed and we proceeded closer to the dock. I could now see the men rushing to and fro on the ship were to be riding. It was a small dank vessel, compared to the rather luxurious looking ship behind it. I read in small faded white letters across the hull—the _SS Venture_. My observation of the ship was interrupted once again by Carl Denham's loud and obnoxious yelling.

"Englehorn! Come let's move."

A man in a faded white captain's hat turned to face Carl. His blue eyes conveyed the lack interest he had in Carl's concerns.

"We're waiting on the manifest."

I noticed the man's German accent as he spoke. Having traveled to Europe several times with my parents as a child, it wasn't unfamiliar to me.

"English please, Englehorn."

"Paperwork, Mr. Denham."

Carl's flighty assistant quickly whispered something him. Carl's expression changed from impatient to desperate. Carl turned back to the man named Englehorn.

"I'll give you another thousand to leave now."

The man rolled his eyes.

"You haven't given me the first thousand yet."

"Well I'll make sure you get it and more if you can get us ready to leave now."

The man shrugged.

"Fine."

His expression conveyed he was more interested in complying to shut Carl up than to actually be paid. He sat there for a moment before pulling a cigarette out of his front pocket and lighting it. He looked back at Denham again and surveyed the rest of the party accompanying him, his face growing annoyed. He gestured towards Anne and I.

"Who are they?"

Carl signaled his assistant to push us towards him. "This is Anne Darrow, the star of the movie, and this is…" He looked over at me.

"Madison."

The captain expression grew even more frustrated. "I don't allow women aboard my ship."

"Glad to make your acquaintance," I retorted, "Besides, isn't that Carl's decision since he is paying for the use of your ship."

His fierce blue eyes flashed at my remark, before his shocked demeanor was replaced by his former frustrated attitude.

"You will address me as captain while you are aboard this vessel or you will be punished same as the crew. If you do not wish to spend the next few weeks scrubbing the deck, I'd learn to hold my tongue if I were you."

Without another word, he turned sharply and headed for the ship. _How dare he speak to a lady like that? _I sat there silently, thoroughly irritated. Carl, stumbled about, hesitating briefly before hurrying after the captain. Preston, Anne and I waited silently at the dock until a member of the crew motioned us aboard. He was a large, broad shouldered man wearing a navy blue hat. If had not been previously introduced to him, I would have thought him the true captain of the vessel. He introduced himself to us as Hayes, the first mate of the ship. Following Hayes, Anne and I—Preston having scurried off to find Carl—boarded the ship. We crossed the deck quickly, arriving at a small metal door toward the front of the ship.

"The sleeping quarters are down here," he said, opening the rusty door and ushering us inside, "Take care. The stairs can be slippery."

We descended the staircase, waiting at the bottom for Hayes join us. We were thrown into pitch darkness as the metal door slammed shut. With a click, the dimmed electric lights flickered on, illuminating the cramped hallway before us.

"This way," he said, leading us through the hallways until we arrived at a thin wooden door.

"Ms. Darrow, these are your quarters."

He opened the door to reveal a small dank room with a small gray bed against the left wall. There was hardly enough room for one person, let alone two. The room was excruciatingly plain and small. I glanced towards Hayes.

"Sir, there's hardly enough room in here for one person, let alone two. Where am I to sleep?"

Mr. Hayes began to answer when he was cut off by a gruff voice. I turned to face Captain Englehorn.

"Seeing as there was not a plan for your sleeping arrangements, you will sleep downstairs…in steerage."

A smirk played across his face as he took in the shock I knew had overwhelmed me. _Steerage? By the engine? _For the slightest moment, I believed he was joking until he turned and left the room, beckoning me to follow. After navigating through the crowded halls of the ship, we arrived at bolted metal door. He opened the door, not hesitating to hold to door or even catch it as closed. If the smell of the room in the dark wasn't enough, I felt my mouth fall open as I took in the illuminated room. It was filled with an assortment of stacked crates and cages, designed most obviously, for animals. The filthy floor was covered in bit of hay, rope and what I desperately hoped was mud. The smell reminded me of the time my sisters and I had stolen away to the Zoo. I tiptoed after him, watching my feet and pushing aside a metal cage hanging from the ceiling.

"Well I don't see a bed," I called out, over the loud hum of the engine.

The captain turned back to me, his grin growing wider.

"Congratulations on your observation," he started, stepping towards me, "Since there are no other beds on this ship, I suggest you pick a cage to your liking, if you'd prefer not to sleep on deck."

I gaped at him. He sauntered past me, heading towards the door.

"Besides, I thought a cage would be suiting for you."

With that, he turned and left the room. I heard the loud clank of the metal door as it slammed shut, closing me into my new home. I exhaled loudly, fighting back the angry tears that caused my eyes to sting. I walked through the room slowly, surveying cage after cage. After several frustrated minutes, I chose the largest cage, situated in the far back corner of the room. It was the farthest from the engines—as if that would help—and perhaps the only caged that did not appear previously inhabited. The floor was hay, and though not the most preferable of surfaces, it would have to suffice. I glanced around, looking for anything that resembled a blanket. I spied a canvas tarp atop the small cage across from me. I walked forward, yanking it off. I coughed as the dust billowed off of it. _So be it. _I wandered back to the cage, opening the metal door and sitting onto the bed of straw. The metal door clanked shut behind me. _You always wanted adventure_, I thought to myself as I looked around at the walls of the cage. I had not been sitting there long when I felt the ship lurch and heard the motors roar into life. _We must be leaving New York. _I sighed again and lay down on the bed, my hands behind my head. I had a feeling this was going to be a very long journey._ And there was no turning back now._

_**So what do you think so far hmm? Let me know REVIEW!!!!! So to keep it short sweet to the point on time under budget with a cherry on top:**_

_**I'm the writer. You're the reader. Readers Read On!**_

_**~Case Haley**_

_A Lady At Sea...to be continued  
_


	3. Habits

**_Habits_**

I woke up the following morning in a very painful state. I sat up slowly, waiting as my eyes focus in the darkness. I yawned, stretched my sore back before attempting to stand up. A sudden lurch of the ship sent me tumbling off my feet and into the back wall of the cage. After much stumbling, tripping, and falling in the dim light to the staircase, I managed to find the large metal door. I pushed it open, struggling against its weight. As it closed, it slammed heavily into my arm. I groaned, looking at the angry red mark on my arm. I stumbled down the hall, struggling against the rocking ship that seemed determined to toss me into every wall. With an incredible amount of luck, I managed to wander into a hallway I recognized—Anne's hallway. Holding onto the wall to support myself, I worked my way down the corridor to her door. I fumbled with the doorknob, until I succeeded turning it. I flung myself into the room, slamming the door shut behind me. My face drained as I noticed the thin, dark-haired man sitting on the bed. He looked up surprised from the typewriter in his lap.

"Are you looking for Anne?" He asked, placing the typewriter on the bed beside.

I nodded sheepishly, too embarrassed to say anything.

"She's in the room across the hall," he said cheerfully, standing up from the bed to offer me his hand, "Jack Driscoll."

"Mattie Cartwright," I replied numbly, shaking his hand. He glanced at me curiously as I said my name, before shaking his head. I knew what he was thinking—_This couldn't be a New York Cartwright could it? _

"Are you working on the film too?" He asked after a pause.

I shook my head. "Anne brought me with her. I'm was her roommate in New York."

"Ah," he said, smiling at me, "Well welcome nonetheless."

"I think I'll go find Anne now," I said, smiling back, "It was good to meet you Mr. Driscoll."

He laughed.

"Please, call me Jack," he said, retuning to his typewriter, "It was good to meet you too Mattie."

I turned and left the room, heading towards the similar wooden door across the hall. This time, it was Anne who was sitting on the bed.

"Good morning Mattie! How are you?" She exclaimed, jumping up from her bed. She hugged me tightly, smiling broadly until her bright eyes fell on the bruise that had been forming on my arm. "My God, what happened?"

"I was by the large metal door to my room," I replied shortly.

She looked concerned for the briefest moment before her face lit up again. "I got my script this morning. We start filming around noon today!" She paused, her cheeks reddening, "Have you met Mr. Driscoll yet?"

"Jack?" I asked slowly, "Yes, I met him this morning trying to find you room."

She sighed. "He's a writer, you know. I've been reading his works for the longest time. I made a complete fool of myself in front of him this morning."

I shrugged. "He didn't seem to care when I asked him about you this morning."

She looked up excitedly. "He talked about me?"

"I just asked him where your room was. That's all."

She frowned slightly. "Oh."

"Is there any food?" I asked, rubbing my stomach, "I haven't eaten anything yet."

"There was breakfast earlier this morning, about two hours or so ago. The captain said he let everyone know about breakfast."

_Except me. _"I never got that message," I replied frowning. "Well, I suppose I'll go up to the deck and see if there's anything left to eat."

I turned to leave but Anne stopped me.

"You know Mattie," Anne said, returning to her bed, "I could see you with the captain. He seems like the strong adventurous type you are always falling for."

I gagged, thinking back to the captain from the night before. He wasn't physically unattractive. In fact he was very attractive, with his steely blue eyes and his muscled physique. I couldn't help but realize if he hadn't been so incredibly rude last night, I'd probably be swooning over him at the moment. I shook that idea out of my head. Besides, I wasn't the type of girl to be ordered around by some man, regardless of who he is.

"Not in this lifetime," I responded as I left the room. I turned the corner, spying the thin staircase leading up to the main deck. I climbed them slowly, careful to hold tightly onto the rail. I reached the landing, bracing myself against the wall as I pushed open the door.

The fresh air blowing about on the deck was heaven compared to the stuffiness below deck that I'd been subjected to since I had arrived on the ship. As I traipsed towards the railing of the ship, I spied the captain out of the corner of my eye. He was standing at the front of the ship, his back to me, smoking a cigarette. I walked towards him, holding onto the rail.

"You didn't wake me this morning," I called out over the wind as I came to a stop behind him.

He continued to smoke his cigarette, facing the ocean in front of him. He made no attempt to acknowledge my question.

"Is there any food?" I asked. "Since we can't be courteous enough to let our passengers know when breakfast is served."

He continued to ignore me.

"I asked you a question," I continued.

"I chose to ignore it," he replied, exhaling smoke. It was beginning to make my head dizzy.

"I don't care," I hissed, "And put that disgusting thing out," I gestured to the cigarette, "It's making me sick."

He turned towards me, blowing the smoke directly into my face.

"I don't like your attitude," he retorted, "If you wanted to eat, you should have gotten up. And for you information miss, I can do whatever the hell I want on my damn ship." He exhaled in my face again, his blue eyes cold.

"Well, frankly, I don't give a damn, _captain_," I shot back to his surprise.

I snatched the cigarette out of his shocked mouth and threw it overboard.

"Damned habit," I swore as I stormed off leaving the infuriated captain to stand at the front of the ship. I raced around the corner, hungry and furious at the captain, only to collide head on with someone, knocking us both to the ground. I got up slowly, rubbing my head. The person I'd run into was a boy, no older than me, wearing a worn newsboy cap and a faded blue shirt. He jumped up quickly, blushing.

"I'm sorry, miss. I didn't see you, I should have been paying attention." He looked down at the ground, embarrassed.

"It's fine," I said, "Really, it was my fault really. I wasn't paying attention." I smiled and offered him my hand. "I'm Mattie."

He wiped his hand hastily on his shirt before grabbing my hand.

"Jimmy."

"Nice to meet you Jimmy."

A loud horn sounded out from the front of the ship.

"The horn means it's my turn to be lookout. I have to go Mattie, I'm sorry. The captain doesn't stand for tardiness."

"He doesn't stand for much does he?" I mumbled under my breath.

"What did you say?" He asked, turning back to me.

"Oh, nothing," I said shaking my head quickly, "I'm just talking to myself. I'll look forward to seeing you later Jimmy. It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too Mattie," he said smiling.

Jimmy turned, running off towards the front of the ship. My stomach growled loudly.

"Wait, Jimmy!" I called out, "Do you know where the kitchen is?"

He stopped abruptly, turning back quickly. He pointed towards the steel door beside me. "It's through those doors, and down a floor at the end of the hallway on your left."

"Thank you," I called out as he waved, disappearing behind the corner. I followed his instructions to the kitchen on the floor below and it wasn't long before I found it.

The room was probably the largest and most open of any room I had seen. Besides the large open window in the back of the room, where one could view the kitchen, and a collection of wooden tables in the center, the room was plain: Gray walls, gray floors, gray ceilings. The only color in the room came from the small porthole beside the kitchen window. As I walked further into the room, I became aware of the burnt smell that wafted from the galley.

"Hello?" I called out into the empty room.

"In here," a gruff voice responded from the kitchen. I walked towards the window to find a tall curly haired man, stirring an overflowing pot of a sticky gray substance.

"Yes?" He said, wiping his hands on a stained apron.

"Is there," I paused and looked at the pot he was stirring, "Anything to eat? I haven't eaten yet."

"Breakfast was this morning," he replied calmly, turning back to the pot.

"I know I wasn't…awaken," I said slowly.

The man looked at me with his one eye, grunting as he decided whether or not to feed the girl in front of him. After what seemed like a minute more, he grabbed a bowl and scooped the same gray substance he'd been stirring into it. He offered me the bowl.

"Here."

I looked into the bowl as the substance bubbled as if it were alive. I retained the urge to vomit.

"What is it?"

"Oatmeal," he said proudly.

_This definitely wasn't any oatmeal I'd ever seen. _"Oh," was all I could muster up as took my bowl to one of the benches and sat down. I was ready to throw the bowl and its contents into the trashcan when my stomach gurgled again. _You wanted to board this ship. You wanted adventure. Just eat it and get it over with. _I groaned and put a spoonful into my mouth. I sighed with relief when I realized that the oatmeal didn't taste near as bad as it looked. In fact, it didn't taste like anything at all. I quickly finished the oatmeal before returning the bowl to the man in the kitchen. He grunted in response before turning back to his pot. I made my way across the kitchen, holding onto the edges of the tables for support. Holding on to the walls, I stumbled into the hallway, heading for the stairs. I reached forward, grasping onto the railing as I ascended the stairs. I opened the door and froze as I found myself facing an reluctantly familiar face. .

"Ah Madison," the voice said in its gruff German accent, "just who I was looking for."

"Captain," I retorted.

"The deck needs cleaning," he said calmly, a smirk playing on his face.

I knew he wasn't joking, but half of me hoped he was.

"Isn't that the crew's job?" I asked, attempting to shoulder past him. His hand caught my arm.

"You're on this ship, making you as responsible as anyone else on the vessel for its upkeep," he said simply. He pointed down the stairs. "The supplies are in the closet at the end of the hall."

He laughed and began to walk off, before pausing and turning back to me.

"Oh, and Madison, if the deck is not cleaned to my standards you'll be cleaning it without food or sleep until it is."

I stood gaping in the hallway, watching his back as he strolled down the stairs. I made my way back down the stairs to the hall closet. In the dimly lit hall I managed to find a mop brush and bucket. I yanked them out of the closet, cursing as I did so, and returned to the upper deck.

* * *

The next few hours seemed to drag on forever. I finally finished the deck, having thoroughly scrubbed it to the best of my abilities, and called the captain to examine it. He took his time, examining every square inch of the floor.

"Clean it again," he said turning to walk away.

"How's it not clean?" I yelled at him. I had spent the last hour bruising my knees and burning up under the afternoon sun cleaning an impossibly filthy deck.

"I can't see my reflection," he retorted calmly.

I looked down at the floor. It was so scuffed and marked it'd be nearly impossible to make it shine.

"If your ship wasn't so torn up and shabby, I might be able to," I muttered to myself as I stood up from the floor.

He paused, looking back at me. With his left foot he gently kicked over my water bucket, spilling the dirt and grime I'd spent the last three hours cleaning off the deck.

"Oops," he said, chuckling to himself as he continued walking until he disappeared around the corner.

I could have screamed as I got back on my hands and knees. I snatched the bucket, dipping it overboard. Brush in hand, I set to scrubbing the once clean deck again. As I scrubbed away angrily, I thought back to Anne's comment earlier. _Me falling for Englehorn, …_I laughed. _I'd rather scrub this deck for the rest of my life. _I sighed angrily and continued to clean.

_**Watcha thinkin? REVIEW! haha( subliminal messaging) Anyways I shall update...immediately...litterally once I finished writing this. haha**_

_**well then,**_

_**I'm the writer. You're the reader. Readers Read On!**_

_**~Case Haley**_

_A Lady At Sea...to be continued  
_


	4. On The Horizon

_**On the Horizon**_

Englehorn POV

I lit a cigarette and inhaled. It was my ninth so far today. Between Denham and Madison, my patience had been tested to its limit. Since we boarded the ship, Denham had been pestering me about the journey to his godforsaken island: _When will we get there? Are you going in the right direction? Are you sure you right? _I laughed to myself. I'd like to see how long it'd take us to get lost if Denham was steering. If he wasn't paying me, he'd been thrown off the ship as soon as we were out of sight of the shore. I inhaled again. Perhaps I would throw him over anyway.

And Madison…I'd been a captain for the last ten years and never had I been addressed with such disrespect. _Especially by a woman. _I inhaled my cigarette again. _Women, they don't belong on ships, never did, never will. _I had to admit I was impressed by her determined spirit—it wasn't to often you saw a girl her age with it. In fact, I'd probably admire it if I didn't have to deal with it on my ship.

"Captain."

I turned around to face Hayes. _Ever loyal Hayes. _He had been my first mate since I'd become captain of the Venture eight years ago.

"Hayes." I said, turning away from the railing to face him.

"We changed the ships direction south west, as you ordered. Lumpy says dinner will be ready in thirty minutes or so."

"Thank you, Mr. Hayes," I said waving him off. I turned back to the sun setting on the ocean and inhaled my cigarette. I exhaled slowly watching the smoke float away slowly. I wasn't very hungry. I heard Hayes' heavy footsteps echoing of the deck as he walked away.

"It's not every girl who'd obey orders to clean a deck, Captain," he said quietly. I heard the door to the lower decks open slowly.

I shrugged and continued the face the ocean. Hayes chuckled to himself.

"You know, Captain, she reminds me of you. She's got your same stubborn and headstrong attitude."

I turned to look over my shoulder at Hayes, but he had already left. The door closed silently behind him. I exhaled and threw my cigarette overboard.

***

I ate my dinner by myself, sitting in the bench farthest from the center of the room. For some reason, my mind continued to wander back to what Hayes had said about Mattie. The last time I'd seen her, she been busy scrubbing away at the deck. When I told her to continue cleaning, I thought she would eventually give up, but she'd become bent on cleaning the decks, and she been out there all day. He was right: same stubborn and headstrong attitude. I finished the bowl of stew Lumpy had given me, and sat it heavily in the counter. He glanced up at me from his pot, eyeing me slowly. I turned, leaving the kitchen for the deck.

I stepped outside, taking in the night air. I reached in my pocket, taking out a cigarette and a match to light it. I inhale deeply, wandering towards the reached of the ship. Madison was still there, on her hands and knees scrubbing away at the floor as if her life depended on it. As I watched her, she brought sniffed and rubbed her sleeve across her face.

"Madison," I said.

She neither stopped nor turned to face me, but continued to scrub the floor with a seemingly renewed intensity.

"Madison, the deck's clean."

She continued to scrub at the deck, occasionally pausing to wipe her face with her sleeve. I sighed, growing annoyed.

"Fine. Spend your whole fucking evening scrubbing the deck. I don't give a damn."

She stood up abruptly, tossing her brush into the bucket. She paused in front of me, wiping her face with her sleeve before she shouldered past me towards the door. I inhaled my cigarette as I headed towards the wheelhouse at the front of the ship. All the crewmembers, except from Lewis, who was on watch in the crow's nest, had gone down to eat, leaving me alone with my thoughts at the helm. It was her fault she chose to drive herself mad, scrubbing the deck well into the evening as if her life depended on it. I had assumed, with that stubborn attitude, she would have given up and returned to sassing about as if she ruled the whole damn world. I walked out of the wheelhouse annoyed, pacing towards the railing. I looked up at the night sky. Nothing could ever compare to nightfall out on the ocean, the way the waves calmly rolled back and forth, reflecting the silver stars above them. It provided me with a peace of mind I could attain nowhere else. I inhaled my cigarette as I watched the waves rock up and down. I paused before exhaling and watching the smoke float up towards the stars as the Venture sailed towards the horizon.

**Well this is the extent of my completed revision, but there is more to come! I shall update as soon as I can! Let me know what you think, or perhaps, what you think should that marvelous time when I next update,**

**I'm the writer. You're the reader. Readers Read On!**

**~Case Haley**

_A Lady At Sea....to be continued_


End file.
